custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sulfeirus
Sulfeirus is the god and creator of evil. Story Neapheiram was once the son of Godmaster the powerful creator of the bionicle Multiverse though Neapheiram was made before it. But, Neapheiram became prideful of his power and stature and betrayed Godmaster then fought aginst him so that he may become the greater god, but he faild and Godmaster exiled him to a Dark Oblivion. Neapheiram then changed his name to Sulfeirus. Eventully Sulfeirus esscaped from the Dark Oblivion and began to cause mayhem all over the Multiverse and was even able to destroy some of its universes, at some point he found Teridax locked away in another relm and the two merged together to make one being called Sulfeidax. Sulfeidax then faught against Optimal, the god made by Godmaster to battle him, but he lost and was torn apart to become Sulfeirus and Teridax. As of now Sulfeirus still lerks in the Multiverse creating mayham and fighting Optimal. Teridax/Sulfeidax It is belived that Sulfeirus did not corupt Makuta Teridax, but did befriend him though they do not come in contact often, that was until the two merged together to become Sulfeidax so they could fight against Optimal . Eventually Sulfeidax did have a great battle with Optimal but lost and was torn apart to once again be Sulfeirus and Teridax alone. Blood and Fire Blood and fire is a cult dedicated to Sulfeirus. Sulfeirus does know of this cult, but does not take any intrest in it. Neapheiram Neapheiram was Sulfeirus's first name before he became the god of evil and was banished to the Dark Oblivion. It is said that his Neapheiram form was stunningly beautiful and beeming with power, but after his banishment his Appearance In appearence Sulfeirus is said to be red like blood and lit on fire with a Rahkshi like head with black horns. The index finger on his right hand is to have a larger claw than his other claws and is able to be lit on fire and on his left side there hangs a large black torn cloth. Voice Sulfeirus is supposed to have a deep and somewhat scratchy voice that travels with an echo and brings a demonic unnerving feeling. Personality Sulfeirus's personality is a dark one he has great hatred for everything and cares for nothing, but the destruction of all things but, is also sly and seductive as well. His fire seems to be made by his anger towards Godmaster and life. Ever since the betraly aginst Godmaster Sulfeirus has answered to knowbody and become his own master. His ultimate goal is to drag all those he can the the Dark Oblivion with him. Powers Sulfeirus is said to be nearly as powerful as Godmaster, and alsmost was as Sulfeidax, but still not all powerful in a sense he is all powerful in every thing evil and dark. This explains why Godmaster did defeat him. To name a few of his powers Sulfeirus is able to possess people and/or corupt them, destruction and the ability to control all evil are some of his greatest powers. Sulfeirus is as powerful as Optimal and has fought aginst him, but when turned into Sulfeidax he became a greater challenge to Optimal, but still lost in the battle between the two. Ever since his distruction as Sulfeidax, Sulfeirus has become a little greater in power than he was before Sulfeidax. Sulfeirus can also disquise himself to retake his Neapheiram form appear beautiful again, but of course this is a trick. Titles The god of Evil The Dark One The Fallen god The Corruptor The Destroyer The Decevier The Mocker Sulfeirus Quotes "Pain...agony...my hatred burns from the depths of hell" "There is no hope...only...death" "I am greedy for nothing, I lust for know one, only pain, fear, and destruction are my desire" "The end has come" Triva *Sulfeirus is Sulfeirus (the user) self moc along with Sulfeidax. *Sulfeirus's large claw was inspired by the villian Thrax from the movie Osmosis Jones.